Another Day
by Writing Memories
Summary: "I don't understand how the dog can talk and how the baby can talk so well." Cas looked to Dean for answers. Dean would never have to not, stop explaining things to Cas. It's just another day with Cas, Dean and Sam. Just another day where, anything can happen.


**My first Supernatural FanFiction is dedicated to our angel, our inspirational, Cory Monteith.**

_Thank you Supernatural Fandom and every other one for your support for our Glee fandom. We appreciate it a lot. We have lost a beautiful, kind, talented and strong Cory. But heaven has gained him. Let his family, friends, and his dear Lea, be in our thoughts and prayers._

**Let him look down smiling, as we look up smiling back**

* * *

Castiel stood at the health and beauty products. He walked slowly up the aisle glancing at everything he walked by. A lot of it he hadn't seen before, yet, he still picked it up and read what it was for, he couldn't help being curious. He came to another stop where he saw a yellow box and saw what was on the front of it.

_This may come in good use, _Cas thought. He smiled, feeling like he just thought of something useful. He was just looking out for them as always.

Cas made his way up to the top of the aisle and down another where he spotted Dean. He was at the pie section of course. He looked happy. Cas made his way up to him.

"Cas, there is so many pies here. I think I have died and gone to heaven." Dean's mouth was watering; he couldn't wait to have one. But which one to pick? Maybe he should just get two.

"Well, at least it will be heaven this time and not-"

Alright, thank you Cas for that." Dean was about to roll his eyes when he saw what Cas was holding.

"You're welcome."

"What um, why do you have those in your hand? It's not like Sam, you or I need them. Is there something you're not telling me?" Dean joked. He couldn't help but laugh. Cas just looked confused.

"I don't understand. What's so funny?" Cas waited for an answer. Dean searched his face to see if he was being serious, yeah he was pretty serious. Dean put down the basket and turned fully to Cas, his hands out on front of him, like they would help him explain to Cas better.

"Dude, what do you _think_ they are for?"

"To stop the blood." Cas said like he was fairly sure.

"To stop the blood from where?"

"You're nose. You and Sam seem to get a good few nose bleeds and these seem like the easy opinion to stop the blood quicker. I also found these," In his other hand was a chocolate covered egg shape. "Try one. They are free." Dean wasn't in the humour to explain to Cas, he would later, he thinks. And hey, free food. He took one of the eggs from him and popped it into his mouth. Cas was right, they were nice alright.

"Show me the free food." Dean perked up as him and Cas headed to the free food.

* * *

"How did you think the eggs were free, is what am wondering?" Dean said as they made their way to the counter to pay.

"They were in an open box." Cas shrugged not knowing what else to say. Dean put the basket up on the counter. The man at the till and Dean exchanging hello's.

"Dean, can I get one of those things? Like on that poster." Cas pointed at what he was looking at. Dean looked to where Cas was pointing and saw it was a picture of an ice cream cone.

"Yeah if you want, you big kid." Dean chuckled. "A large ice-cream cone to with everything on it."

"No problem." The man took out the box Cas picked up and ran it through the scanner. "So, which one of you ladies are on that time of month?" He laughed as he keeps running stuff over the scanner.

"Time of what?" Cas asked confused.

"It will be yours coming out of your nose and it won't stop, if you say another thing, asshole." Dean had his serious face on. The man had finished scanning through their stuff. He nodded his head and started to make the ice-cream.

When Cas and Dean come into motel room, Sam is sat at the table, his laptop open in front of him and three books sat on the table. He looks up as they come through the door. Dean comes in carry the shopping bag and Cas after him licking an ice-cream.

"Dude, where's my ice-cream?" Sam joked. Cas seemed to be enjoying his.

"Back at the shop." Dean said as he put the bag on the table and started taking the food out. He was starving. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days when it was just a couple of hours ago.

"You can have some of mine, Sam." Cas held out his ice-cream.

"That's okay, Cas. You enjoy it." Sam chuckled as he looked back to his laptop.

"I like this." Cas said happily as he made his way to one of the bed's, picked up the remote and turned on the TV.

"So, get this. Another person is just after dying this morning at a beach a few miles from here. Drowned just like the others. What I don't get is witnesses say the ones who died, were great swimmers and weren't even that far out in the water." Sam looked to Dean. Dean was looking down into the plastic bag. "Dean? Are you listening?" Dean didn't look up.

"My pie. I forgot my _damn_ pie."

"Well, at least you can't blame anyone else for that."

"This is no joke Sammy. I _need_ my pie. And yes I can. Cas!" Cas turned away from the TV and to an upset Dean.

"You made me forget my pie. This is your fault Cas." Cas was suddenly gone.

"Dude, go easy on…why the hell do we have does?" Sam was looking at the box of tampons on the table.

"I know, I know. Cas picked them up thinking there for nose bleeds and I wasn't going to tell him what there really for in the middle of the shop, am I now?"

"I am not sticking one of them up my nose. Just tell him."

"I will but-" Cas appeared back with two pies in one hand and a fresh ice-cream in the other. He walked over to Dean and handed him the two pies.

"Apologises," Dean took the two pies from Cas. His face lit up as he looked down at them.

"Oh you are _so_ forgiven, dude."

* * *

Sam and Dean are looking at the latest body that had drowned. No scars to prove someone had done this. A freak accident is what everyone's calling it. That's not the story over. There has to be more to it.

"If he wasn't that far out in the water and there were a lot of people around, what I don't get is how they didn't save him in time." Dean said looking at the body. Dr Evans nodded his head.

"The man who pulled him out said by the time he got there, he had died."

"Do you happen to know this man's name and where he lives?" Suddenly Dean's phone started ringing. He excused himself and answered it.

"Hello?" it was an unknown number.

"Dean, I have been worried." A deep voice said and only someone else he knew had a deeper voice than his.

"Cas? Where are you?"

"I rang to ask you that."

"What to ask where you were? Well if you don't know where-"

"No. To ask where you were. When I came back you and Sam where gone." He did sound concerned. Of course Cas was concerned. He always seemed to worried about them.

"We're just looking at this body. We'll be back soon."

"Where exactly are you? I can be there in-" oh no, he was not telling him. Cas is too quick at telling the truth around strangers.

"Cas, buddy, no offense but you don't do so well around dead bodies and humans at the same time that you don't know. We're leaving in a few minutes anyways."

"Dean," Cas sounded serious. What now, Dean thought.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I did not take offense, as you say." Dean chuckled as he looked back to Sam talking to Dr Evans.

"Good to know." Dean hung up and went back to Sam.

"Thank you Dr Evans." Dr Evans gave a nod and left the room. Sam turned to Dean.

"Who was that?"

"Cas. What did you find out?"

"The guy who dragged this guy out of the water is called William Grey. He lives 10 miles from here, the next town."

"Hey Sam, do you think William is feeling a little Grey?" Dean laughed at his own joke. Sam wasn't impressed. "Dude, come on that was funny."

"All your jokes are funny to you."

It's because am freaking hilarious."

"Look Dean I am going to drop you back at the motel and am going to go to Williams house and see if I can get any more information."

"I promise I won't joke."

"No Dean it's not that. You haven't slept in two day's and you need sleep. So that's what you're going to do."

* * *

Dean put the key in the motel door and sang while he did.

"Oooooh were halfway there. Oooooh oooh living on a prayer. Take my hand; we'll make it I swear. Ooooh oooh living on a prayer," Dean opened the door. His eyes still on the door as he shut it. He sang a bit more loudly as the door closed. "Living on a prayeee-christ!" Dean jumped as he saw Cas sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and watching the TV. Dean didn't look to the TV but he could hear giggling and the sound of kissing from it. H shut his eyes. "Please tell me you are not watching porn Cas, _Please_."

Cas looked to Dean. "I don't think its porn. From what I can gather it's an animation and there's a girl who cries a lot and a guy in a wheelchair who screamed at a fat man that laughs funny."

"Still sounds like a porno. Has any clothes come-" Just then Dean recognizes the voices. He opens his eyes and look at the TV. "Oh family guy. That's okay."

"I don't understand hot the dog can talk and how the baby can talk so well." Cas looked to Dean for answers.

"Don't look at me. I stopped trying to understand things a long time ago." Dean pulled of his jacket, throwing it onto the bed and taken a seat at the table. Ready to eat his next pie.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Dean answered as he opened the lip of the box and stuck his fork into the pie.

"Why did you stop trying to understand things?"

"Oh I don't know Cas maybe because my life is far from _okay_ and understanding anything stopped when you pulled me out of hell and then suddenly there's a heaven, all these angels and oh yeah, I have a best friend who's an angel. That would be a bit hard for anyone to understand." Dean just wanted his pie and he knew he wouldn't enjoy it until this conversation was over.

"There was always a heaven and angels, Dean. You just had to believe."

"Yeah well try telling my four year old self that after my mum died. The person who _never _got to see me grow up. The person who told me every night, that angels were watching over me. Who was watching over _her_, Cas? Because it sure wasn't any _god damn_ angel." There were times when it would suddenly hit Dean with how much he truly missed his mom. Four years was all he got. _Four_. And Sammy, only six months and he can't remember her. Which is worse?

Cas felt guilty for asking why now. He got up from the bed and sat opposite Dean at the table. "She's proud of you and Sam thought. You save the world every day and am sure she knows that." Cas was never good in situations like this but he had learned how to handle them kind of, by seeing Sam and Dean do it.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean really wanted to move on from this conversation now.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went to talk to the guy who tried to save the dead guy. His name's William Grey." Dean thought he may as well try the joke on Cas. "I think William's feeling a little grey." Cas looked like he was thinking. Okay, maybe Dean wasn't as funny as he thought. A smile appeared on Cas' face. "A little grey. I like that."

"See I knew it was funny. Sam didn't think so." Dean put some pie in his mouth and moaned. "I love pie. I would marry pie." Dean sounded like he was in love; well he was, with his pie. Cas saw the chocolate eggs in the bag and took one out and bit half of it. Dean totally forgot to tell Cas about the tampons, well, he better do it now before Cas hand's someone a tampon that gets a nose bleed.

"Um, Cas, remember those nose bleed things you picked up?" Cas nodded his head. "Well there not for nose bleeds." Dean took the box out of the bag and put it in front of Cas. He pointed at a bit to read.

"For a heavy flow. Protects you up to 3 hours." Cas looks from the box to Dean.

"See you're not going to have one up your nose for three hours. There for girls. They use them every month."

"Why?"

"To be able to have a baby, woman have a thing called a period and they bleed every month. How do you not know this?" Cas looked very confused and Dean tried not to laugh.

"Dean, we are angels, we just need to know, what we need to know. That's awful that they bleed."

"Right and if all the angels are like you then their all the Virgin Mary. But yeah it's awful. I don't have to tell you where the blood-"

"I just guessed where. That's, um, uncomfortable." Dean looked down at his pie and he wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Dean had fallen asleep a while after. He told Cas not to be creepy watching him if he fell asleep. Dean lay on top of the covers, one hand under the pillow while the other was stretched out on the bed. Cas sat on the other bed watching TV.

Dean started to move a little every few seconds. Cas thought nothing of it until he heard Dean mumbling.

"It's…it's n-n-n-not my f-f-fault. Stop. I…n-n-no. S-stop. Plea…"

"Dean," Cas got up from the bed and over to Dean. Dean started moving his head more now.

"I'm Sorry. I'm s-s-sorry."

"Dean," Cas shook Dean's shoulder gently. He didn't want to scare him but he needed to wake him up. "Wake up. Dean." Dean's eyes shot open and looked straight to Cas, who let his hand fall of Dean's shoulder. Dean started to calm down his own breathing while sitting up against the headrest. Dean didn't say anything nor did Cas. Cas just stood while Dean finally got his breathing steady again. He wished he could switch of his dreams. They were never good ones anyways.

"Cas sit down, you look uncomfortable standing." Cas did so. Sitting on the side of Dean's bed.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Cas asked but didn't look to Dean. He kept his eyes on the window in front of him.

"No, Cas. I was having a dream about pony's running around a field and glitter fell from the sky and the ponies danced and sang and everything was just freaking happy." Dean pushed his hair back away from his forehead, feeling the sweat there.

The door suddenly opened and in came Sam standing at the door.

"Okay, let's go you two. We have a beach to go to."

"Oh great, let me just get my bucket and spade and we can build sandcastles." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, grumpy. Come on, we won't be that long and then you can have your beauty sleep." Cas and Dean got up from the bed. Sam turned and headed back out the door. Dean picked up his jacket of the bed.

"Dean, are you okay?" Cas asked before they walked out the door. Dean stopped and faced Cas.

"I have always had nightmares often since I was a kid, there just nightmares. I can't help getting them, but believe me they are not one bit scary compared to all I have gone through. So stop looking so worried and let's go to the beach and try not to get sand in our pants." They followed after Sam to the Car.

"Hey Sammy, keys!" Sam turned around and threw him the keys.

"Can I drive?" Cas said seriously. Dean and Sam both stopped walking. Sam looked amused. Dean looked horrified.

"Number one, you are not driving _my baby_, ever. Number two, you don't even know _how_ the hell to drive."

"I believe that was called joking, Dean." Cas and Sam chuckled.

"Well, he's a better joker than you, Dean."

"Can I ride in the front?" Now Dean was the one laughing at Sam's expression.

"No way, dude!" Cas disappeared. "Where did he go now?" Dean pointed to his car.

"He beat you to it." Sam turned around and saw Cas already sat in the front. He waved at them with a smile on his face.

"Ha! Looks like you're riding in the back."

Dean and Sam got into the car. Sam was not happy. Dean found it funny.

"Alright Cas, one rule. Never change the music."

"Can we listen to that song you were singing when you came back to the motel?" Dean turned around to an unhappy Sam.

"He gets to sit in the front more often because of that. And yes Cas, we can. It's Bon Jovi by the way. You will realize they are awesome sons of bitches." Dean grinned and put the song back to 'Living on a prayer'. He started up the engine and pulled out of the car park and onto the main road.

Dean was getting really into the song. Sam was starting out the window, not one bit amused by his big brother and Cas was nodding his head along, listening carefully to the song and chuckled when Dean started singing. He enjoyed time with Sam and Dean, when they weren't saving the world from something massive.

_Take my hand; we'll make it I swear. Ooooh ooh living on a prayer. Living on a prayer._

* * *

'**Just be you, cause that's enough for me." – Cory Monteith**


End file.
